Lucia: Red Lotus
Red Lotus is the first battlesuit you unlock in the game. This battlesuit allows you to play Lucia as a close-combat character specialising in rapid attacks. Red Lotus base rank is B-rank. Orb skills Red orb Red Lotus' red skill, "Hands up", makes Lucia quickly dash forward and pull struck enemies towards her while dealing physical damage. The amount of damage is proportional to the amount of red orbs tapped (105% / 210% / 315% at level 1). Yellow orb Red Lotus' yellow skill, "Flash", is a single upward swing that knocks struck enemies off the ground and deals physical damage (75% / 150% / 225% at level 1). Blue orb Red Lotus' blue skill, "Chop", enchants her weapon for 4 / 4 / 6 seconds and adds elemental damage to all attacks (5% / 7.5% / 10% at level 1). Active abilities Normal attack Red Lotus swings her sword over and over, dealing damage to her enemies (270% at level 1). Ultimate skill Red Lotus initiates a lethal dance and slashes all enemies in front of her, dealing damage (70% at level 1) on every hit and finally slamming the ground and dealing additional damage (500% at level 1). Consumes 100 energy when cast. Quick Time Event While using another character, Red Lotus appears on the battlefield to quickly attack her enemies, dealing a set amount of damage (370% at level 1). Offense skill Passively increases damage by 10%. Awakening When entering the battle, get 3 signal balls immediately (only once per battle). Needs to be unlocked. Passive skills Red Sword - Dual Wielding Whenever a red orb is it tapped within a 4-second window after using any 3-orb skill, Lucia unleashes her full power and uses two swords instead of her normal attacks to deal more damage (460% at level 1). Leader Skill - Fearless Warrior Passively increases the team's attacks output by a set percentage (10% at rank A). Rank As any other battlesuit, Red Lotus' rank can be upgraded by spending fragments of the same battlesuit. Fragments are spent to unlock rank upgrades. Once all rank upgrades are obtained, the battlesuit's rank evolves to the next rank after spending some Black Nuts. For B-rank battlesuits each upgrade costs one fragment. That cost increases by one fragment for each new rank obtained — i. e. B-rank upgrade cost 1 fragment each, A-rank upgrades cost 2 fragments each, and so on. Upgrades can only be unlocked in a set order. B-rank upgrades * + 10 damage * + 50 health * + 5 armour * + 5 critical * + 50 health * + 10 damage * + 50 health * + 5 armour * + 5 critical * Promotion All battlesuits can increase their hierarchy grade through promotion. Once a battlesuit is promoted, all its base stats are improved. Battlesuits can be promoted by earning stars. Unlocking them is quite simple as you only need to spend Black Nuts. The player however needs to fulfill two conditions: to complete a specific story mission and level up the battlesuit, and so for each star. Currently known ranks are: * Private, one star needed to promote * Sergeant, two stars needed * Elite, three stars needed * Task Force, three stars needed * Trump Card, four stars needed